


Caution - The Air is Toxic - A Short Rainbow Industries Story.

by IronicMisconception



Series: Caution! The Heavens are Lethal. [1]
Category: Infinite Difference, Rainbow Industries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicMisconception/pseuds/IronicMisconception
Summary: Toxic, a military android used by the evasive company of Rainbow Industries, is overrun with bugs and errors on a mission to the universe of D22. When it comes back online, all objectives are corrupted, and paired with it's memory files is an error calling itself Concept. Both are to be immediately returned to the company's sub level floors
Series: Caution! The Heavens are Lethal. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091870





	1. Elevator, out of Order.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Caution - The Air is Toxic, a lil story I wrote whilst on a roadtrip. The description is somewhat a work in progress for now, but I'll get to that sooner or later with a more accurate describer.

2/16/6485  
Rainbow Industries, North Gate.

The pen flickered between it's fingers, cold, green glow focused on the gate before it. Thousands of eyes watched it as the snow fell softly, the light coating adding almost nothing to it's completely whitened and grayed suit. Ducking it's head, it watched and waited as the officers moved forward. Visors covered their eyes, silent movements telling of what they were. They spoke nothing, movements somewhat hostile until interfered with. They were shadows in the darkness of the newly dawned night, facial expressions more like holding a silent, angered poker face as their skin went numb. Concept stirred silently, watching discreetly from behind it's dull, green eyes.

"Toxic Model 313. 248. 317. 2."

"I'm expected."

The doors ahead opened swiftly, blue lights shining forward. Cold tile held little warmth as militia combat boots stepped forward onto it. The walls were plain white. Nothing else. The hallways had been sterilized thousands of times over since the last slaughter of the once-weekly lunch rush. It's footsteps echoed through the brightened hallways around it as it moved forward. Green eyes flickered toward the passing staff. Four formal guardians had followed him. One on point. The next directly behind it.

Pulling a pen from it's pocket, the model discreetly hid it behind it's wrist. Rainbow wasn't stupid. Neither was it. Five other soldiers followed them, footsteps silent on the cold tile as the five swiftly moved toward the elevator further down the hall.

It stepped forward into the box, the cold metal beneath it's feet immediately growing colder. Such security systems were soon shut off by the next agent as they moved forward, lightly tapping the pressured sensor to the right of where it stood. The other followed, the flanking soldiers waiting silently for any sign of distress. The freezing feeling of the metal subsided slightly as systems declared the guardians safe, however it still knew parts of it’s loyal troop’s boots had frozen to the ground upon entry.  
It, though, had been equipped with items far past their reach.

"Bleak Agent Fifty Four. Level Sub- Twenty Seven."  
. . .  
A feminine voice rang back, vocal only in a neutral customer service voice.  
"Vocal Accepted."

It had exactly forty five seconds to complete it's objective.


	2. Pulp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toxic explains more on Rainbow, and why it's there. Gore intensifies as the pen drops, shots fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat vivid gore approaching.

The lack of time and situated awareness the being felt on it's back only intensified the fact that the four.. Miscellaneous creatures in the elevator with it were aware of it's capabilities, as was it aware of theirs.

Or, well, perhaps not.- Not all of it’s tricks were publicly available to even the highest of guard dogs.

It had been equipped with the general knowledge and information of what had been shoved into them from when they were truly their own species, veins and bones ripped from their sockets, flesh turned inside out and coated with a metallic spray used millions of light-years away on some foreign planet it's superiors had invaded. They had all once been something related to humanity or perhaps a deleted race brutalized centuries ago with ancestors kept captive in the lower levels of Rainbow.

It however, had not been any of those things.

"Two, hurry the hell up." Concept whispered in it's ear. 

It didn't react, stance just as rigid as it had been beforehand. It's fellow misfitted creatures stared toward it, none daring to take their eyes off of it's snow-dusted form. It knew they had cameras hidden within their lanky, tall, foreign-metal covered suits. Rainbow was smart enough to only show one peeking out from behind one of the small, metal plates covering each of their left legs. It had the worst vantage point. Smaller ones were placed all over their frames. Gray-green eyes watched with lifeless thought, chasms Rainbow claimed were “eyes” dulled with the thought of not getting to murder it quite yet.

They couldn’t.

Not unless they had a very good reason to waste company money and get pummeled for it. The action would only expand their life span of pure agonizing pain.

Inhaling quietly, it moved the pen from it's white-grayed sleeve, the cold metal brushing up against it's frame. The movement caught the eyes of all four creatures, their green eyes staring as uneven, lanky arms twitched at their sides, trigger-happy.  
It ran in the Rainbow family, of course. Trained to shoot when thought necessary.

It took the pen from it's grasp, the cold, uncovered clip of it slipping past it's thumb and to the floor. The guards-creatures raised their weapons to it, their expressionless faces pale and unforgiving as they each put a glossy, dehydrated finger to the triggers. Neon blue glowed pale alongside their metal structures as the weaponry instantly heated up, each one almost synchronized as they did so.

A small frown appeared on it's face as the metal hit the floor, pen cap clicking on cue.

It said nothing as the whole car exploded into chaos, fog and blood mixing as an orange substance splattered against it's white-grayed suit. Concept said nothing. It could feel it's companion's urge to mutilate the paste of writhing beings on the hot metal floor below. To stir the guards-monsters' still beating hearts into a mush of burnt iron and chemical only to pour it onto seering metal thousands of degrees hot. To burn their breathing corpses so very hot- To the verge of thousands of steps past just ash. To reform the paste below into a suit only to be ground out to the amusement of the creature staring eerily toward the still-writhing masses of charred flesh and hot, greened iron wriggling on the floor beside it.

It, however, did not.

Instead, it stepped around each twitching point of each limb, it's black boots somehow still kept shined in the gore that had splattered the metal box just moments before, the stench rising from below utterly horrid. It reached out, lightly tapping a button labeled "-IX9877". The elevator lurched upward with a screech of metal, the cold air now pushing against it's form trying to drain the box of the hot stench of char from the already(somehow)rotting bodies. It supposed it was another effect.

Stepping back, it paused in it's action of staring blankly at the elevator doors, instead crouching down. Reaching down, it plucked an ash-covered pen off of the burning floor. Steam smoked from the ground it stood on as it investigated it's pen. It was dusted with a slight coating of ash and dust, but otherwise, it went unscathed by it's earlier wrath.

Getting up, the creature dusted the ash off of it's jacket, placing it's hands absent-mindedly behind it's back as it watched the elevator doors. The red, blaring numbers above the doors ticked quickly upward. Concept did not stir. It waited.

Patiently.   
It waited ever so patiently,

It's plan was not to stay put and let Rainbow wait out it's arrival armed and knowledgeable of it's weaknesses. It knew the floor plans by heart. With enough strength, and good-enough timing, it would be able to break into the floor five below the one the elevator was headed for.*

*It's plan wasn't just to break into IX9872.*

It was going to maul every. Single. One. Of the doctors and nurses sitting casually in that stark-white room. To mutilate their bodies into fresh burning piles of ashen flesh and bone.

The elevator chimed a warning signal. One minute.

And then,

It was going to put a stop to the wretched plan that had went on for generations.  
It could not allow another Rainbow-Infused child to be birthed from this horrid facility.

Hands clasped behind it's back, it clicked and unclicked the pen in hand absentmindedly, watching the numbers climb higher as the burnt smell of flesh and tampered blood assaulted it's nose. The moans of the dead below were covered by the screeching of metal in the elevator shaft both above and below it. It was to be expected.

They were flanking.

Tucking the pen away in it's left wrist's sleeve-collar, it waited patiently.

"Caution," It murmured. "The air is Toxic."

The elevator exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope ya'll had fun reading this chapter. I know I loved writing it, so I hope you're all able to see how much heart I put into this. 
> 
> Concept is a small creature following it. Not a piece of tech, not really alive nor dead. It's more of a memory.. Clinging to Toxic. Concept is really there, though, Toxic's not just dreaming it up.


End file.
